


Won't Stop Till We Surrender

by explicitxLH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted, Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis, Happy Ending, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Louis and Harry Finally Come Out, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Zayn Leaves One Direction, controlled, management sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitxLH/pseuds/explicitxLH
Summary: The one where a boy loves a boy.





	1. 1

_**2009** _

I walked into the arena. The place was packed. I made sure my mum, Johannah or Jay, was right beside me. The last, thing I wanted to do was to get lost because I don't know where we parked the car.

We walked to our seats and waited for the show to start. The Script. One of my favorite bands.

After it finished, my voice was tired from yelling and singing. I was tired, but I really needed to use the loo.

I told my mum I'd be at the restrooms and she said she'll wait outside in the hall.

We waited for the crowd to leave a little bit at a time. We walked to the restrooms and walked in to an empty room.

Only one curly haired boy, washing his hands. As I walked past him, he turned around and bumped into me.

"Oops." I said.

"Hi." He said.

Strange.

"Hi. Sorry for bumping into you." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said and then walked out, turning around to look at me before he did.


	2. 2

_**2010** _

I was given a mic and told good luck. Given kisses on my cheek from my mum and dad. Then, I walked out. The crowd cheered.

"Hello." I said.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" The judge by the name of Simon said.

"I'm Harry Styles."

"Okay. How old are you, Harry?" He asked.

"I'm sixteen." I answered.

"So tell me a bit about you." He said.

"Um...I work in a bakery." I said.

"You leave school and go to work there, yeah?" He asked.

"I actually work there on Saturdays. I'll be going to college this September."

"Ah. What are you going to study?" He asked.

"Law, business, and something else. But, I'm not too sure yet."

"Wow." He said.

"So what are you gonna sing?" He asked.

"Erm...I'll do ' _Isn't She Lovely'_ by Stevie Wonder." I said.

"Okay. Good luck." He said.

"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderful. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. And I never thought, through love we'd be. Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely, made from love." I sang.

I bowed as the crowd applaud.

"Nicole...what do you think?" He asked the girl judge.

"You're sixteen years old. You have a beautiful voice." She said.

"I agree with Nicole, but, I think you're still young. Not enough experience." The next judge said.

" 'Kay." I said.

"I think you, actually, could be very good." Simon said. I thanked him.

"Louie..." He said.

"Harry, for all the right reasons I'm going to say no." The crowd booed.

"Boo." I said.

"I'm going to say yes." Nicole said.

"You're going to be happy I'm agreeing with Nicole." Simon said.

I thanked them once again and walked off stage. I hugged my family who was waiting for me as soon as I walked off stage.


	3. 3

_**2010** _

I walked out onto the stage. Trying to be as confident as I could. I stood there waiting. The judges waited for the crowd to stop cheering then they proceeded.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Louis Tomlinson."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Ohh it's what you do to me. Ohh it's what you do to me. What you do to me." I sang as best I could.

"Okay, Louis, I'm saying yes." The first judge said.

"I'm saying yes." The next judge said.

"You've got three yes'." The last judge said.

"Thank you so much." I said, excited.

I was so happy. Too happy to contain it.


	4. 4

_**2010** _

I stood there waiting. Scared to see who was going to get cut. Tears started filling my eyes, and my hands shook a bit.

They called out all five of our names.

"Zayn, Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall." They called us out, along with four other girls.

We walked out onto the stage with the three judges present.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, you're scared. But, we decided that, we didn't want to let go of you because you're all so talented." Nicole spoke.

"We are putting you in a group." Simon said, saying how we had to work harder because of it.

Without thinking, I jumped into Harry's arms and he caught me. He muttered something into my neck but I couldn't hear because of the four girls screaming with joy. The lads were probably even happier than the girls.

"This is the beginning of something..." I muttered under my breath as I got out of Harry's grip.


	5. 5

"Hey! Weren't you at The Script concert?" Harry asked me.

"Oh my gosh! No wonder you looked so familiar." I said, the curly ringing a bell.

"I never got your name at the concert. I should've, though." He said, making me blush.

"You were the one admiring his curls in the restroom." I teased him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Laugh all you want, but admit you love them." He said.

"I do." I said.


	6. 6

Me and Harry were super duper close. Best mates. I have a little secret. But I'm not ready to tell you.

I walked to Harry's room because we were going to do something fun.

I knocked on his door and he popped out.

"Hi, Lou!" He said.

"Hi, Haz!" I said back.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We sat on the couch and we just talked...a lot.

He would brush my hand every now and then, or grab my arm. The things he's doing to me.

We played a game...of who could wrap or unwrap the most 'money'. We ended up throwing them at each other and we laughed a lot.

It ended with Harry saying "Now kiss me you fool." So I did.


	7. 7

Well, me and the lads are now 'One Direction'. The brilliant idea came from Harry.

We made it to the final round of the X Factor. It's so exciting.

We stood there, waiting for the results...

We lost. Third place. "This definitely isn't the last of One Direction." Zayn said into the mic as we stood as one. The crowd cheering.

We got third place. We lost. But it was the start to something that would both build me up but also break me down.


	8. 8

Me and Harry moved in together. He's says I'm the one who makes the biggest mess, but he still loves me for it. He said he wouldn't want anyone else.

He said it in an interview, getting our management a bit mad. Don't know why.

Harry asked me if I'd ever get matching tattoos with my future spouse. I said no.


	9. 9

No more Harry. Management told him to move out...

He moved all the way to L.A.

We're talking less and less each day and I hate it.


	10. 10

Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.

**Send.**

Big mistake...but it was worth it.

Just for him to know I still love him.


	11. 11

I recently got some tattoos. Tattoos that match Harry's. I got an 'Oops' and a rope and anchor.

I really like them.

I get alot of random ones that I like. Like, a Pac-Man, a tic-tac-toe sign, and a paper airplane.

They're all very random.

Soon I'll get an arrow and a dagger...


	12. 12

I've started drinking and smoking now. I hang out more with Zayn since I can't be with Harry alot anymore.

Zayn and his girlfriend Perrie are beautiful together.

I wish me and Harry could be happy like them together.


	13. 13

Today is the release of our third studio album.

I know, Harry knows that I wrote 'Strong' for him.

I hope he knows.


	14. 14

Management fucking sucks.

I have to be an asshole to Harry.

 _Not a complete asshole but,_ _you_ _know, convince the fans that you_ _don't_ _like him._ **They** told me.

I really hate this " _becoming famous"_ thing.


	15. 15

Fourth studio album. I hope the fans like this one.

I've been hurt so many times...it sucks.

I wonder if Harry feels the same.

I can't text him because everytime I do, somehow, someway, management finds out.

It sucks. It completely sucks.


	16. 16

Zayn has had enough. He left.

After he did, he called me.

He told me how he faked everything. Since the beginning. None of the friendships he had with all of us though.

The engagement was forced. He liked her, but the fact that he was forced, made him... _no_ t like her.

It's all giving me a headache


	17. 17

Fifth studio album...

Now for a well deserved break.

A year off....

I got a hug from him on stage after so long. It was so foreign but I loved it.


	18. 18

We're changing managements. Finally. Me and Hazza will be able to come out.

Finally.

After forever...


	19. 19

The truth is out. Finally. We're out.

I'm gay.

Harry's gay.

We love each other.

There's nothing else to it.


	20. 20

I had bought him a ring.

I proposed.

Our wedding is tomorrow and I'm super nervous.

I hope he doesn't trip...being the typical Harold he is.

I love him so much.


	21. 21

Together.

In our house.

With our beautiful daughter and son.

Happy now...


End file.
